Mismatched or not
by CloudGuardian18
Summary: It was inevitable, it must be done for the sake of Death City. A mission to the cave to uncover the truth hidden in their hearts. KidxMaka COMPLETE AT LAST ;
1. The sparked beginning

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own SOUL EATER and its characters.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This will be my third fanfic but the other two were incomplete so this will be my first fanfic for SOULEATER also if I have some wrong info like the exact event, name, place or date please spare me. So, Please review and enjoy my first fanfic for this anime.

**PAIRING: **Death the Kid x Maka

_**Mismatched or not…**_

Death City, a city where meisters and their weapons reside, it is also where Shibusen Academy stands strong and tall.

In Shinigami-sama's office, pressure and tense was present.

"So we have no choice huh?" Shinigami-sama said

"It has to be done Shinigami-sama" Stein added.

_Meanwhile…._

In the "Crescent Moon" classroom, noise of one person echoed to the corners of the classroom.

"AHHH! Dr. Stein's late! How dare he make me, the man who will surpass the gods, Black Star wait" Black Star shouted.

"Maybe something happened?" Tsubaki told Black Star.

"AHHH!! He's LATE!!!!!" Black Star kept on shouting.

"Annoying…" Death the Kid whispered

"MAKA CHOP!" a sudden boom was heard in the classroom and Black Star was lying on the floor.

"You're so loud, wait patiently will ya!?" Maka said to Black Star.

"Hara~Hara, Don't mind him Maka, he's always been like that" Soul told Maka.

*DOOR OPENING*

"It's Stein, hurry to your seats!" Kid ordered.

"Good morning everyone! Sorry for being late" Stein said with a happy smile.

"I had to dissect a Sabre-toothed tiger" He added with fierce scary eyes

"Aren't those extinct already" -_- Maka whispered.

"Whoops, I forgot, Maka and Kid, you are being called by Shinigami-sama, please proceed to his office now" Stein looked at Maka and Kid with worrying eyes.

"What does Father want?" Kid asked

"Does my Papa have something to do with this?" Maka also asked

"I don't know the exact details, so just go there" Stein demanded them to go directly to the office.

_Road to Shinigami-sama's office _

"What could Shinigami-sama want?" Liz wondered

"Maybe he wants a guide on how to make a paper giraffe!" Patty lively jumped.

"No, it could be a really fun battle mission" Soul smirked.

"Stop guessing and let's hurry!" Maka shouted.

"What could Father be thinking?" Kid asked himself.

_Shinigami-sama's office_

"Oh I'm glad you're here, I have something to tell you" Shinigami-sama said

"What is it Father?" Kid asked

"There's a cave, south of here, we suspect there's something there and that I want you to investigate but there is one problem, only meisters can enter the cave, so you three have to stay here okay?" Shinigami-sama explained.

"Okay" Liz and Patty said

"Take care of yourself, Maka" Soul told Maka

"Don't worry, I will come back" Maka replied.

"Okay Father, when are we leaving?" Kid asked

"As soon as possible before……." *BOOM**RUSH* an explosion!

"Oh no, he's here, Maka, Kid go inside here now, this hole leads outside" Shinigami-sama lifted a part of the floor.

"Who is that?" Everyone asked

"Soul, Liz, Patty, I will explain everything when this is over, just stay here, you two! GO NOW!" Shinigami-sama pushed Kid and Maka into the hole.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!AHHHHHHH!!!" Kid and Maka shouted

_In the hole_

"When will this end! Ahhhhhhhh!" Maka shouted while holding her skirt down.

"It might take time, because this leads outside of Death City" Kid shouted in reply

"Look, there's light!" Maka pointed at the exit

_Outside of the city_

Kid was first to fall from the hole. He stood up and faced the hole to wait for Maka then……

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Maka fell

"Ughhhh!" Kid fell too.

Maka fell on top of Kid; it was a close up on their faces, nearly kissing.

_In their minds_

"_What's this, I can't remove myself from him, I can't move but my heart is beating" _Maka was blushing.

"_Maka is quite cute…so close, I can't move, I can't push her away, why?" _Kid flushed.

Before they could utter a word to each other, Maka stood up.

"I'm sorry for falling on top of you, does it hurt?" Maka was still blushing

"YOU DIDN'T FALL ON ME IN THE CENTER! IT WAS TILTED TO THE RIGHT! COULD'NT YOU HAVE FALLEN ON ME ON THE CENTER!" Kid protested.

"I'm the worst, a trash, garbage, wahhh!" Kid sulked.

T.T "MAKA CHOP!" Maka with a book hits Kid

"Don't petty on little things, let's go, we must finish this mission" Maka added

"What was that a while ago in the office, no being can just barge in my Father's office unless he/she is a high level meistro and teacher" Kid asked.

"I don't know, but the soul wavelength I felt were two and familiar, one was forcing his/her way in and the other one was stopping him, there was not enough time for me to know whose wavelength it is" Maka replied.

"We'll find out later, for now, let's go to the cave at the south" Kid said.

"Why couldn't weapons enter? Why only meisters?" Maka asked herself.

They sent out into the desert heading to the south cave.

**Author's note:** This is for now everybody; the next chapter will be more intense with many dashes of romance. Please review and anticipate for the next chapter.


	2. Traps of Truth part 1

Because it is Christmas, I updated as fast as I could after I got many ideas.

Thank you for the review from the first chapter. I was delighted.

So anyways, here's the continuation.

Please review and enjoy ^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Traps of Truth part 1**_

"Kid, I see the cave!" Maka pointed to a typical and ordinary cave.

"Hmm, it seems pretty ordinary to me, what could be inside?" Kid said.

"Wait, I feel a very strong soul inside of this cave" Maka concentrated.

"Hmm, I feel it too, well let's not linger here in the desert, let's go in" Kid said

Maka nodded.

_Meanwhile at Shinigami-sama's office_

"Alright, this should hold him somehow" Shinigami-sama said

"What's going on, Shinigami-sama?" Soul asked him.

"I'll tell you when the two have come back" He replied

"So, just keep S….. WHAT!?" Shinigami-sama shouted

"He got away!" Patty cheerfully shouted.

"Tch, he got away, no worries Sid and Nygus are there to stop him" Shinigami-sama said

"What's really going on? Tell us now!" Liz told Shinigami-sama

"Oh, alright………" Shinigami-sama told Liz, Patty and Soul.

_Inside the cave_

"It's really dark in here" Maka said

"Yeah, we can't see a thing" Kid added.

Then a rumbling charging noise was heard and after that a squeal.

"What was that scream, it sounded like a man?" Maka said

"Let's check it out, Maka" Kid told Maka.

Running back to the entrance….. The ground collapses and they fell.

"Maka!" Kid shouted as he was reaching his hand to her.

"Kid!" Maka shouted trying to grasp Kid's hand

Fortunately, their hands were able to unite but even if they are holding it firmly, it was staggering or simply it won't hold up much longer.

"Kid, I can't hold much longer, the wind is blowing me away" Maka shouted.

"Wait, I'll think of something" Kid was thinking.

"Kid, hurry!!!" As Maka was about to let go…….

*SPLASH* they fell into the underground stream

"_Where's Maka!?" _Kid frantically looked for Maka

"_Kid, Where are you? At this rate I'll lose air" _Maka was drowning

Maka then lost consciousness.

"_Maka, Maka, Maka…. Where are you?"_ Kid then saw Maka lost consciousness.

"_MAKA!!!!" Kid shouted in his mind_

Kid swam over to Maka and saved her.

_Nearby land_

"Maka, wake up!" Kid shouted.

No response from Maka.

"What should I do?" Kid asked himself

"~_MOUTH to MOUTH CPR_ ~" a faint voice echoed in the ears of Kid

"AHHHHHHHH, NOHHHH!!!!" a faint scream also echoed.

"_What! Mouth to Mouth?! That's absurd" _Kid protested

"_But if I don't do anything, Maka might…. ~YOSH~ here goes" _Kid made up his mind.

Kid leaned his head onto Maka, his heart beats fast as his lip touches hers.

"_Maka, forgive me…." _

~CHU~ (kiss successful)

Kid performed it but still Maka isn't waking up.

"Maka? Maka!? Argghh... one more time" Kid did it one more time.

Maka suddenly opened her eyes and she felt the kiss Kid done.

Their eyes widened then…….

"AHH! I'm sorry, Maka, you drowned and I just performed CPR" Kid explained

"_He kissed me? My first kiss...?!" _ Maka blushed

"ARGHH! Did I do it perfectly?" Kid wondered

"MAKA CHOP! Kid don't even think of doing it again just to make it perfect" Maka said

"OUCH, Sorry" Kid apologized.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh, it's not over yet, anticipate the next chapter everyone. ^o^**


	3. Traps of Truth part 2

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **I can't help but cry because I was supposed to stop updating this but I guess some people are still reading it. :)

I'm really happy, thank you everyone

So here's a chapter for all you and I promised I'll start updating with this story too :)

Please review and enjoy once again ^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Traps of Truth part 2_

While continuing their mission…

"I don't feel symmetrical without Liz and Patty" Kid complained

"Shhhh... I feel a soul wavelength, its strong" Maka hushed

They continued walking into the deep parts of the cave.

"_Kid kissed me? Well, it's not like it meant something, he was trying to save me, that's all, Ahaha" _Maka thought.

"_I kissed Maka, not only once but twice, but wait, 2 in symmetrical terms is not symmetrical, but I don't feel like moping and make it 8 kisses, why did I persist? Is my belief for a symmetrical world not strong enough or maybe I……" _Kid thought hard.

"KID!!!AHHH!!!" Maka shouted.

Out of the blue, Maka was sucked by a mirror.

"Maka!" Kid shouted while pounding the mirror.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Kid stopped pounding the mirror and turned around.

"Maka?" Kid was startled.

"What the hell happened?" Maka (real one) asked herself

Maka then took notice of Kid with someone who looks like her.

"Kid, that's not me" Maka tries to free from the mirror dimension.

"Kid, you are so funny" The fake Maka chuckled.

"But you were just...." Kid points at the supposedly there mirror.

"It disappeared?" Kid wondered.

"What disappeared?" The fake Maka walked closer to Kid.

"The mirror, you were sucked into it" Kid explained.

"You're so funny, Kid" she smiled as she moved closer to Kid.

"Maka?" Kid was startled when she was just an inch closer to his face.

"BAKA! That's not me! Kid, can you hear me!" Maka starts to pound the barrier.

The fake Maka grins at Maka.

"Damn it! Kid!" Maka shouted.

"Maka, what are you..." Kid was cut off when the fake Maka kissed him.

"_Something hurts" _Maka held her chest.

"Kid, I really love you" The fake Maka said.

Kid was still speechless.

"_Why am I not reacting from what she said? Is it true? I don't know I'm confused" _Maka looked down.

"_I can't breathe in here, why is there no...." _Maka collapsed.

"Kid, why are you not saying anything?" The fake Maka asked.

"You're not Maka" Kid said.

"What are you saying?" the fake Maka asked.

"You are not Maka, you are an imposter" Kid pointed.

"~Aww~ you found out" the fake transformed into a Witch who looks like a cat.

"You are...a witch?!" Kid pointed.

"Hey, it's rude to point, one question before I leave, how did you know I was not Maka?" she smiled.

"_How did I know she was not Maka...wait MAKA!"_

"Where's Maka!?" Kid shouted.

"Oops! I forgot there's only limited air in that dimension" She laughed as she waved her hand to reappear the mirror.

"This is no laughing matter!" Kid saw Maka unconscious inside the mirror.

"Maka! Maka! Can you hear me?" Kid pounds the Mirror.

"How can you get her out!?" Kid shouted.

"Hey, you're so rude again! Fine, you have to say something for it to break, the problem is I forgot" She chuckled.

"YOU WHAT!? Never Mind!" Kid continued to pound the mirror.

"Open Sesame! BREAK! Mirror, Mirror on the Wall!" Kid shouted.

"Umm, the mirror is not a wall" The witch said.

"Shut up!" Kid was already crying.

"_What am I supposed to say, I have to say it quick or else Maka will die" _Kid thought.

"_Wait, she'll die? No, I can't let her die, Maka wake up, don't die" _As the tears fell from Kid's eyes, he whispered....

"I love you...."

*CRACK*

"It's breaking!" Kid was surprised.

"Maka!" Kid focuses his strength to his fist to give the mirror, one last pound.

*BREAK*

The mirror shattered in million pieces then it disappeared in thin air.

Maka still lay on the ground unconscious.

"Maka, are you alright!" Kid kneeled next to Maka.

Kid started shaking Maka.

Still no response from Maka.

"_Do I have to perform CPR again? I have to or else she'll die" _Kid slowly lowered his head and closed his eyes.

Kid suddenly felt something pressing on his lips.

He opened his eyes and saw Maka pressing his lips with her finger.

"You're trying to do it again, aren't you" Maka chuckled.

"NO, I wasn't, I was just...I was just..." Kid reluctantly glanced away from Maka.

"WAIT NOW I REMEMBER! TO BREAK THE MIRROR YOU NEED TO SAY YOUR TRUE FEELINGS!" The Cat Witch gavelled her hand.

"You were a bit too late to tell me that" Kid said.

"Hey, aren't you....." Maka somehow knew who the witch was.

The cave was starting to collapse.

"Maka, let's get out of here!" Kid immediately held her hand and ran.

While getting out of the collapsing cave, both of them thought....

"_To break it, you need to say your true feelings?" (Maka)_

"_That was my true feelings?" (Kid)_

And with a successful escape, both of them stood tiredly and still holding hands, looking at the remnants and rubbles of the cave that helped them know the truth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **This is not yet the end guys! There's still a lot more to explain and also a lot more SCENES to imagine and type! So stay tuned :)


	4. Mismatched Or Not

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**It's been a whi- No, it's been a very long time since I've update this and since this fiction's birthday was last December 23, 2009 (so it's already one year old) I had to update because I want to end the year with this chapter. Hope you like it and give reviews though I know it's been a very long time.

* * *

Awkward silence tortured the two confused beings while walking back to Shibusen in the hot and excruciating path of the dessert.

"_AH! This is so awkward, it's killing me!" _Maka thought as she glances at Kid.

"_I have to break the silence, this is worse than the time Black Star wreck the symmetry of Shibusen Academy" _Kid clenches his fist.

"AH!" "ANO!" They both simultaneously tried to break the silence.

"Ah, you first…" Kid said.

"No, no you" Maka persisted.

And then awkward silence.

Without talking underneath the hot day, Shibusen was at sight.

"We're back" Kid said.

"Yeah…" Maka and Kid's eyes met, both of them blushed and faced the other direction.

***BACK AT SHIBUSEN***

Unusually, Shibusen was really quiet; nobody was around…as in nobody.

"Where's everyone?" Maka wondered.

"Something must have happened" Kid thought.

"What could have happened?" Maka asked.

"I don't know but I should conta-" Kid was cut off when a familiar voice startled the two meisters.

"HELLO! WELCOME HOME YOU TOO!" Shinigami magnificently entered and appeared in front of them.

"Chichihue?!" "Shinigami-sama!?" Maka and Kid gasped.

"NO NEED TO CALL ME SON!" Shinigami said.

"Now…about the mission!" Kid asked and with that Maka blushed.

"OH that! I'll explain later! For now, we're gonna have a party!" Shinigami clapped his hands and the people of Shibusen appeared.

Maka was then taken by Liz, Patty and Tsubaki.

"What the?! Where are you taking me?!" Maka shouted as she was dragged by the 3 smiling and plotting girls.

While Kid was taken by Soul and Black Star…

"OI! What are you two doing!?" Kid asked as he was being dragged off.

"We have to get you ready for the party!" was the answer Maka and Kid got from the abducting maniacs.

***PARTY***

It was an elegant night, everyone was dressed up and the ambiance was classical like some ball or something.

This definitely was suspicious for Kid wearing a nice set of black tux, who was drinking his glass of red wine thinking of what the HELL is going on here.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Kid asked Soul and Black Star.

"What? You really don't know?!" Soul chuckled...

"HAH! If it was ME, I would have known from the start!" Black Star boasted.

"What are you guys saying?!" Kid looked at the two confused.

***BELL RING***

"Alright! The girls are now coming" Soul said.

Kid sets his eyes on the stairs where the girls are supposedly going to come down on.

***KID***

He watched every girl coming down the stairs but none of them caught his attention; in the first place, why was he looking? Was he waiting for someone to come down from that red-carpeted stairs? Fortunately, his thoughts answered him as he saw a familiar face coming down the stairs….

An elegant figure coming down the stairs, Kid was dumbfounded, he never expected to have an interest to someone, she was different from the other girls that just came down the stairs, she wore a simple white dress with a black ribbon tied around her waist, yes it was plain than what Liz and Patty wore, sure it was not much alluring than what Tsubaki wore but something about that dress, no something about that girl stole the attention of our little death god, she looked good with her hair down, she looked good even with just a simple dress and make-up, she may be simple but Kid felt something he has never felt before.

***MAKA***

It was an elegant night; the girls were still dressing and prepping up before they make their entrance to the hall.

This definitely was confusing for our heroine who was wearing a simple white dress with a black ribbon tied on her dress and made her think what the HELL is going on here.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Maka asked Liz, Patty and Tsubaki who was working to doll her up.

"You'll know when the time comes" Tsubaki smiled.

"Yeah, this is better than a game!" Patty said.

"You just have to tough it up and listen to your heart!" Liz said.

"What are you guys saying?!" Maka is now more confused.

***BELL RING***

It's the signal for the girls to make their entrance; it was definitely weird for Maka to be in that attire and coming down the stairs like a princess.

Maka then set her eyes on someone that caught her attention, she felt her heart thump, that boy she looked at was someone that made her heart ache, her whole body hot and warm, something about that boy was making her feel weird, making her heart race faster and faster, she looked at that boy with confused eyes, what was she feeling? Is this what they call…what was that word? Maka couldn't believe it herself, it was all new to her, and she didn't know what to do until……..

Their eyes met…..

In that moment, Maka remembered everything that happened and couldn't stop the rush of blood to her face; she ran out of the room, running away from the truth she has discovered.

Kid was hesitant to go after her, he didn't know what to do; was he supposed to do something? Was she more than friend? What should he do with the truth he has discovered? He asks himself many things but only one answer came to his mind.

"Go after her, my son" Shinigami patted his back.

Kid looked at his father and gave a nod.

"Be straightforward alright!" A voice that made Kid looked back.

"You're the Wit-!" Before Kid finished his claim, he was pushed out of the hall and the door was closed shut.

Disregarding the thought of the witch, he ran into the hallway to look for Maka.

***BALLROOM HALL***

"Is this going to work?" Soul asked Shinigami.

"Of course, it's going to work, I really worked hard for this, you know!" Blair commented.

"Blair-chan really did well on her mission" Shinigami said.

"I really hope everything goes into plan" Black Star said.

"Knowing Maka, she might have a hard time" Tsubaki said.

"You got that right" Soul chuckled.

"Kid should really tough up and be a man!" Liz said.

"YEAH! This is no game, right?!" Patty cheered.

"Shinigami-sama, I've already calmed Death-Scythe-kun, he said he will come here shortly" Sid reported.

"That man really loves her daughter, he tried ruining the plan for us" Shinigami sighed.

"Thank goodness we were able to stop him at your office and at the cave" Steiner said while Sid just sighed for he did almost all the work.

"By the way, what room did you put Death Scythe into?" Shinigami asked.

"The room near the garden, why?" Sid answered.

"Uh-oh!" Shinigami gasped.

"Oh well, we should not worry" Shinigami smiled.

A Father needs to let go of his child in time…….

***MAKA***

"Father?" Maka gasped with teary eyes.

"Maka-chan!" Death Scythe wanted to comfort Maka with a big fatherly HU-

"MAKA CHOP! Don't you even dare" Maka exclaimed as she hits his father.

"Maka-chan, are you alright? Are you fine? Did they do something to you? What happened? Why are you crying? I should have-" Death Scythe stopped talking as he saw Maka's tears falling.

"Maka…." Death Scythe muttered as he saw his only daughter crying in front of him.

"Father, why does my heart hurt so much, there's nothing wrong with my heart condition and I certainly didn't get a wound on it but it hurts, I feel weird and I feel hot and fuzzy…why is this happening to me when I see Kid?" Maka asked.

Death Scythe was dumbfounded by the question, this was the first time Maka shared her problem to him, a boy problem at that; it was something inevitable for a father, he wanted to own Maka for himself but it seems like someone needs her more than he needs her; it was for the sake of Death City that he needs to let go of his only daughter, if all fathers was all like him, what would the world be? Sure it will be painful but it needs to be done for your child's happiness….

"Maka-chan, you have to clear your mind and give such things some thought, there's a garden at the end of this hallway, clear your mind there and search for your answer right here" Death Scythe pointed at Maka's heart.

"Somehow, you really sounded like a father, Father" Maka smiled and ran to the given direction.

With that Death Scythe smiled…..until.

"Maka's father!" A call that didn't sound pleasing to Death Scythe's ears.

It was Kid, of course.

"Have you seen Maka?" Kid asked Death Scythe but instead got a death glare from the wounded father.

Kid was taken back; Death Scythe was really emitting a dangerous aura that screamed out "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Kid…." Death Scythe spoke.

"Why are you looking for my daughter?" Death Scythe asked.

"I have something to say to her, I want to tell her what I feel, I want to tell her that I-" Kid was cut off from finishing his sentence when Death Scythe presented his palm right in front of his face which meant "STOP".

"Why are you saying those to me, say them in front of my daughter, please" Death Scythe then showed the way where Maka went.

Kid bowed and ran.

Death Scythe sighed and began walking to the Ballroom Hall and then….

"MAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Death Scythe cried and pounded the wall with his fists.

A father needs to let go of his daughter someday….

***GARDEN***

Maka arrived at the garden, it was really a fantastic view, every flower was illuminated by the moon's light and it gave an extra effect to the fountain, she patted her face with intention to go back to reality and set things up and then walked to the fountain where she dazed off and cleared her mind.

"Maka!" A strong pant was heard and Maka turned back.

"Kid?" Maka gasped.

Kid caught his breath and began walking towards Maka.

"Why are you not in the party?" Maka asked.

Then they heard the music play from the hall, it was heard until the garden for the distance was not too far, the music played was soft and it was the perfect music to dace under the moonlight.

"It's because I have no dance partner" Kid smiled and gestured himself in front of Maka for a dance.

Maka was surprised and she blushed because of that; she didn't notice that she took Kid's hand and began dancing.

Everything was perfect, the view, the moon, the flowers, the garden and even the fireflies appeared to brighten up the mood, it was perfect, nothing was mismatched, a young girl and boy dancing in this moment is not mismatched …or it is.

Maka was still blushing and can't look at Kid's face while dancing, she was embarrassed, her heart kept on beating like a race horse, she thought of what would happen if she looked at Kid's face, she doesn't understand what's happening.

Kid was worried why Maka isn't looking at him, did he do something wrong? What's bothering Maka's mind? What can I do? Kid kept asking questions to himself, he can't do anything, why is that? He doesn't understand what's happening.

Until it came to a point where the music stopped but they still kept on dancing, they were too worried of each other that they didn't hear the music stop.

A firefly flies in front of Maka's face and noticed the music stopped.

"The music stopped" Maka stopped dancing.

"Yeah, it did" Kid said.

They still haven't break away from each other's hands.

"Maka…." Kid called out for Maka's attention.

Maka slowly looked at Kid's face; she gained up strength just to see his face.

When Maka looked, Kid was looking at her seriously, his eyes were directed at her and no one else, his hand is holding her hand and his other hand on her waist; nothing was mismatched for Kid to say…..

"I love you….." Kid leaned closer to Maka and gave her what-you-call a kiss under the moonlight.

This time it was not accidental, this time it was not by the situation, those previous kisses were all mismatched for them but this time it was something that matched perfectly of what they wanted.

Their true feelings.

The kiss ended but something continued because of it.

"I love you too, Kid" Maka smiled.

Then the music played again and they danced with smiles on their faces.

It was inevitable, it must be done for the sake of Death City; the mission they've taken to reveal the answer to their question.

"Are we **Mismatched or not**?"

And I suppose that the both of them have already discovered the answer.

And I did too….. **KID x MAKA ROCKS**!

* * *

**Author's note: **I laughed at the ending! That's it folks! The ending of Mismatched or Not! I'm sorry because it was late and short but I still have 2 fictions to work on too, most especially my Reborn fic, I hope everyone liked and enjoyed reading this!

I LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED AND ALERTED my stories!

So for the New Year, reviews are taken as gifts! :3


End file.
